Good byes
by EnkiTama
Summary: Zevran/M!Warden, a simple ficlet of their parting.


" So this is it then?"

The question was soft, hurt; but without any vehemence.

" Yes. I. . This has been, so, _so_ wonderful. And- and I love you, I really do, but. ." He looked at the camp fire, hand gripping each other in his lap. " But, you shouldn't be tied down to me. To somebody who's. ._ tainted and dying_. " He spat the words out, shutting his eyes. This was so hard for him. He didn't want to let the other go, but it just felt so wrong to keep him.

A silence filled their small campsite, as the two of them simply sorted through their thoughts. The sounds of the forest at night filled the void of speech, lending it's soothing comfort as best it could. The years they had spent together had been the best years of his life. Travelling all of Thedas together, fighting bandits and monsters alike, laughing at themselves and each other's antics; laying underneath a starry night sky together, wrapped tight and close underneath a blanket on joining bedrolls. He would miss all of that. But most of all, he'd miss that smile. The one that was a little crooked, with just the right amount of amusement and adoration. The way his eyes would light up when he smiled that smile; full earnest passion. And the words that accompanied that look, oh Maker how he would miss the sound of them, spoken with such love; " I am yours."

His hands' worrying ceased when the other pulled one away, holding it gently; rubbing a thumb over the top. Hesitantly, he turned his gold eyes towards the other. Almost immediately, he regretted looking at his lover. He was giving him that smile. Though a hint of sadness marred it, it still made his stomach do back flips.

" If this is your wish, then I will respect it. . . Quinn," With his other hand, he captured Quinn's cheek, brushing his fingers against the dark, freckled skin. " failing that assassination attempt was the best thing that ever happened to me. Being with you has been so amazing. _You_ are so amazing." He cracked that smile again, wiping his thumb over a stray tear. " No crying, love."

Quinn gave a sour, forced laugh, wiping his other eye with his free hand. " Oh, like I can help it with you saying such things. You really have a way with words, Zevran." The comment was met with a small laugh from the other elf. " What can I say, it's just part of my many charms." They both fell into another bout of silence, staring long and hard at one another. Good byes were neither of their strong points, and it was clearly showing now. But, maybe, words just weren't the appropriate course to take right now.

The warden leaned in, cupping the others cheek. His lips ghosted over Zevran's, just barely brushing against them. He shut his eyes half way, peering up at the assassin through dark lashes. In return, Zevran slipped his hand from the other's cheek to the back of his head; pulling him into a warm (and surprising chaste) kiss.

Neither one of them wanted to break the liplock, but both knew that this would only make things harder if they didn't. Zevran pulled away first, running his deft fingers through Quinn's short hair. The other elf traced the tattoo on his lover's temple, letting out the shaky breath he was holding in.

The soft caresses carried on for only a few moments longer, before Quinn broke away from the other completely; standing up and brushing himself off. He sniffled, presenting a sad smile to the Antivan elf. " Thank you. For everything. I . . I won't be here when you wake." He turned to leave, but gave pause to briefly gather himself. " Take care of yourself. . I'll. ." _I'll always love you,_ " I'll take care as well." With that said the warden set off to bed.

True to his word, he woke before Zevran, quietly gathered his things and left. It would be better this way. Ending it now was much better than having to end their relationship thirty years from now, when the taint was at its peak and he had to run off to the deeproads. That would just give them more heart ache, and he didn't want to do that to Zevran. '_He's better off without me._' Quinn repeated to himself, trying to reassure his decision; ignoring the sharp pang in his chest as best he could.

_He's better off without me. _


End file.
